


IVAR

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [27]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Abuse, Animal Shelters, Cats, Community Service, Cousins, Crying, Death, Dreams, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Names, One Shot Collection, Reading, Siblings, Slice of Life, Tributes, awareness, charity - Freeform, homeless, volunteer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: My third fanfic based on my dreams from the night before. This dream blended the universe of Avatar with my volunteer job. Therefore I hope you read, review, and appreciate this story. Furthermore, support animal shelters, including helping animals find reliable homes moreover not die!
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Zuko and original female character
Series: one-shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 20
Kudos: 1





	IVAR

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on another dream I had. It concerns Team Avatar and the animal shelter I volunteer at. That's why I've chosen to use the name of the shelter for the story. But that will not be the name of the shelter in the story. This is more of a tribute to how people at the shelter work hard to keep them alive. And to find them good homes.
> 
> So again, its more me giving back to them at this point. And again this is primarily influenced by my dreams last night. I seemed to be having quite a lot of dreams to inspire fanfics as of late. So without further adieu, please enjoy this story!
> 
> My friend Inuyasharocks01862 did the following picture.

There is an appalling, moreover disgusting truth of the inexcusable offense that occurs every day. All over the world, animals are abused. It's outrageous, sickening, furthermore wrong to abuse anyone. Nevertheless, when it comes to the truly innocent, it makes your blood boil. No matter how hard people try to rescue the animals and give them new homes, they don't always succeed. Plus, sometimes you'd to face the most unfavorable of it. The passing of a baby dying because it too late for them.

In Republic City, the Gaang, as they're known, were faced with this reality. Their school Avatar Wan High had just started an innovative program this school year. It was a community service project. The institution was divided into groups and assigned to do a project that benefited both their community and the world.

The Gaang family members consisted of Aang's older sister Arianna, Sokka, Katara's foster sister Nita, Toph's cousin Brock and Zuko's cousin Ember. They'd elected to plant trees throughout the city.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee's group chosen project were to help at the library. To promote children improving their reading and writing skills. Along with educating a few people on how to read. Suki's group had decided to support the homeless in the city. Consequently, they're many and impressive projects going on. However, the Gaang had chosen one of the most difficult positions.

Their chosen project was to assist at the Republic City Animal Rescue or RCAR for short. It consisted of two structures that had been divided between the dogs and the cats. RCAR regularly stated more than numerous people supported and donated items for the dogs. In comparison, the cats got more insufficient attention, goods, and help. Consequently, that is the reason the Gaang had resolved to support the cats.

The building for the cats was significantly smaller then the one for the dogs. Also, all the rooms were overflowing with cats and even more numerous kittens. There was never adequate room, and grievously multiple kittens perished. The kitten dying were either their moms were still kittens themselves, fleas, and just too weak to begin with. The girl's Katara, Akiko, and even Toph couldn't help but mourn for hours when a whole litter had died overnight. All twelve babies!

This led them to work even harder at the shelter. Each was assigned a different job. Aang's job was to sterilize all the playthings, plastic towers, and frequently touched surfaces. Sokka was given the job to brush all hair off the furniture. Katara assigned duty was to brush all the cats. Toph's job was to help clean and change out the litter boxes.

Finally, Zuko and Akiko had to sweep and mop. A side task the kids were given was to come up with names for the animals. Because the shelter had pretty horrible taste in names, seeing how they'd name like "K-mart," "Oatmeal," "Mathematics," "Golf Cart," "Gummy Bear," and finally "Nintendo." Not the brightest or likable names for certain. More to the point, they sounded ridiculous, to begin with.

The Gaang quickly became a well-oiled machine doing all they could to keep the shelter cleaned and the felines content. Though there were a few cats you need to watch out for. For example, one was Blue Bonnet, who would claw at any cat that got too close. The same went for the declawed Evee. Also, Alfredo was constantly escaping from the room he belonged in, and they'd chase him down and put him back.

But for the next several months, their hard work paid off, and slowly more cats were adopted, fewer died, and finally, the names got better! So now the animals had a brighter future, and hopefully, the world was wiser because of it!


End file.
